


Strangers

by GabbyD



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: A Mock of World of Warcraft, Abusive Childhood (Mentioned), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scarred Wade, Texting, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Nathan ends up dragged into playing an online game by Neena, who for some reason decided that teaching him the basic wasn't her job, and ends up trying to understand all of it all by himself only to find out that he sucks at it.Then enters Wade, or CaptainDeadpool, an experienced player who really was just bored and took a liking out of Nathan. Thus begins an amazing friendship full of all-nighters, skype convos and midnight snacks. Also pining. Lots and lots of pining.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old project that I randomly decided to give a go, I will update it randomly so really there's no promises here, but I have most of it planned already.
> 
> Wade is 18-19 here and still in high school, he failed a few years. He lives with Blind Al since he was a teen.  
> Nathan is 21 and is a college student. Still in touch with his father and his wife, Emma, but mostly focused on his studies and now on my made-up version of WoW.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

He didn’t know how he ended up playing the damn game.

No, scratch that, he knew exactly how that happened. Neena had somehow convinced him despite it clearly not being his scene, bothering him about how it was boring to play alone and that she _would_ blackmail him if needed.

Then she went and left him playing alone anyway to “learn how to play before trying to catch up with her” since she “wasn’t his babysitter”.

Always nice to know he had such great friends.

He clicked to see his friends list, seeing that Neena— or rather, Domino, the level 79 rogue—was still offline. Nathan sighed.

His character, a level 18 paladin named CableS, was clearly played by a noob if Neena was to be believed. Nathan had no idea how to properly equip himself nor how to use the skills besides the few tips his friend had given him. Why was he even still trying was besides him. Probably the blackmail factor.

A notification warned him that the dungeon was ready.

Shit, he had no idea how to do this.

…

Wade cursed the healer for the tenth time before quitting and deciding to try and level one of his newest character, CaptainDeadpool— inspired by his main character, Deadpool™, and yes he’s trademarking that shit, _dammit_ — a samurai who was still fairly weak if compared to most of his chars, also one of the few ones that are part of the blue team. He’s usually a hardcore red, but hey, one must do what one must do.

The ones who call him unloyal have no idea how frustrating it is to only have a few customizable choices and races instead of all of them. He needs his artistic freedom, ok? It just didn’t fit the aesthetic of the samurai he had in mind and also fuck you, Weasel, you don’t understand art.

Anyway.

He was immediately accepted in a dungeon, one of his favorite parts of the game. Wade let out a pitying noise as he watched the tank struggle to do his job, his equip thrown together carelessly and he was probably button-smashing his way on fights. Besides the newbie, there was a healer who clearly spent some money on the game and another dps who judging by their name was either thirteen years old or a creeper. Maybe both.

That was going to be fun.

…

 _[_ ** _CableS_** _died.]_  
**  
** **[Jizzmahboobz]:** Wth man?  
  
_[_ ** _CableS_** _was resurrected by_ **_DrStrange_** _.]_  
**  
** **[CableS]:** _I’m sorry, I’m new at this._  
**  
** **[Jizzmahboobz]:** no shit  
**  
** **[Jizzmahboobz]:** fcking noob  
**_  
_**_[_ **** ** _Jizzmahboobz_** _left the dungeon.]_

…

Nathan sighed as they finally finished the cursed thing— minus one player, which made things even harder; he asked himself again why the hell did he accept playing this game, before he heard a ping coming from it.

…

 _[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _invited you to private messaging.]_

 **[CableS]:** _?_  
**  
** **[CaptainDeadpool]:** hey, sorry about the dickhead  
**  
** **[CaptainDeadpool]:** you werent that bad really  
**  
** **[CableS]:** _Thank you, but I’m well aware that games aren’t my specialty._  
**  
** **[CaptainDeadpool]:** saying the truth. we all gotta start somewhere  
  
**[CaptainDeadpool]:** and we did finish the dg  
**  
****[CaptainDeadpool]:** why play then?

 **[CableS]:** _That was mostly you and DrStrange._  
**  
** **[CableS]:** _And for a friend, but she left me to learn by myself._  
**  
****[CaptainDeadpool]:** das cold

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** lemme guess, she told you to pick tank?

 **[CableS]:** _Yes._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** well then  
**  
** **[CaptainDeadpool]:** want me to show you the ropes, cable-man?

…

Wade smiled at his screen, pitying the dude. If he was being fair, had Bob and Weasel not started together with him he’d do the same as CableS’s lady friend. Maybe even make them be a harder class, like healer.

“Pity,” Wade whispered into the empty room, “that’d be fun.”

Still, the dude seemed like a nice guy and it wouldn’t hurt to give him a hand. _Show him the ropes,_ his mind provided and he immediately typed it down and sent it, giggling at the pun. Genius.  
  
He already knows how he wants to spend his next few hours.


	2. Introductions: Nathan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan the next day.

Nathan startled as his alarm ringed, just as he was getting ready to close the game, indicating it was six am and he should be getting ready to go to class. Had he really spent the whole night playing and talking with CaptainDeadpool? Christ.

What was he turning into?

He turned off his computer only to feel his energy dropping suddenly, his body heavy and mind slow. Nathan can’t believe he really went without sleep. He forced himself to take a shower and wake up a little, getting ready to leave. He had no idea how he would deal with his classes in this state but he had to try, after all he had the perfect presence sheet.

He went out of his way to buy a coffee too expensive for it’s taste just because, chugging good half of it on one go. When he did arrive at his class he was late and with a killer headache.

“Where the hell were you? You’re never late,” Neena asked, her tone showed nothing but Nathan knew her well enough to hear the concern there.

Nathan shrugged. “I, uh… spent the night playing. I didn’t see the time until my alarm went off as I was about to go to sleep.”

“You _what_?”

“I told you, I was playing the stupid game you told me to. Turns out dungeons can be very demanding, you should’ve told me. I thought I’d level up a little before going to bed.”

“I can’t believe this.” Neena stared at him, shaking her head. “You really was playing AoW? What level are you now?”

“Thirty-four, I think.”

“ _How._ ”

“I had some help,” he answered shortly, not wanting to admit he was so pathetic someone took a pity out of him and helped. “Why did you make me pick tank anyway if it was such a hard class? You know I’m no good at games.”

“It fits you,” she answers easily, as if it wasn’t important. “Are you being serious? Nathan Summers, soon to be lawyer, spent his night playing a mmorpg game that he called _stupid_. Oh, but how the tables have turned.”

“It is stupid, and _you_ made me play it.”

“Details.”

“Small details are what define cases,” Nathan replied immediately, “like the one we should be studying _right now_ instead of talking about my last night activities.”

“I really can’t imagine it, besides you know we have it all already, stop being so uptight.” She handed him the papers anyway. “Give the poor sod that helped you my apologies if you ever talk with them again, it must’ve been painful to see you try to tank.”

“You’re only upset because you missed it, you made me pick tank on purpose.”

“I never denied that.”

“You’re a bad friend,” he stated, though it was far away from the truth.

Neena’s smirk told him she knew. “And you believe too much in people. Terrible trait for a lawyer to have.”

“ _Defense_ lawyer.”

“Still a lawyer, and notice how you didn’t disagree with me?”

He started reading the paper out of spite, ignoring her and ending the conversation. The snort he heard made it clear Neena had taken it as a victory anyway. Sometimes he really hated his friends.

…

 _From: Irene M.  
_ _'Did you really spend the whole night playing that idiotic game???’_

 _To: Irene M.  
_ ‘Yes, now tell Neena to stop gossiping and pay attention to her classes.’

 _From: Irene M._ _  
_ _‘I didn’t hear it from her.’_

 _To: Irene M.  
_ ‘Oh god.’

 _From: Irene M.  
_ _'Word flies. Now please tell me you’re not becoming one of them.’_

 _From: Irene M:_ _  
_ _‘Neena is insufferable enough.’_

 _To: Irene M.  
_ ‘It was a one-time deal.’

 _From: Irene M.  
_ _'Better be, Summers, or I’ll make you go to sleep in time myself.’_

…

Nathan knew he had a problem when he spent the next two classes thinking about what missions—excuse him, _quests_ —he would do when he got home and if CaptainDeadpool would be online to accompany him again. _One-time deal his ass_ , the Neena in his head said.

Still, he paid attention the best he could and his notes were impeccable, even if his handwriting was a bit shaken. Nobody but the closest people to him noticed any difference and even then he could easily say it was just the headache. The lack of energy was barely bothering him, four cups of coffee later. Irene warned him about his health while Neena snorted and gave him a ‘welcome to the club’ slap on the arm. Then again Neena once mixed energy drink with coffee before a test and smiled like nothing was wrong so maybe he _should_ be careful.

Still, today’s group study appointment was cancelled since Neena was called at work which means he’ll have time to _—no_.

He will get home and he will study, maybe call his dad to check how he and Emma are doing, and he will _sleep_. Which is a thing he needs. All humans do.

Nathan will only play Age of Warcraft if, and only if, Neena asks him to. He has a _life_.

Three hours later as the game loaded he repeated the phrase like a mantra to himself, almost as if reprimanding himself for his lack of control. Though one hour couldn’t hurt, could it? Just one dungeon.

Oh, who was he kidding; he was a lost case.

_How the mighty have fallen._

_…_

As he finished his second dungeon in that evening—less pathetically than his first attempts, thankfully—CaptainDeadpool came online. Nathan tried to ignore it for ten whole minutes before giving it up and texting them.

Playing alone _was_ boring, after all. Neena wasn’t lying when she said that.

He hoped he hadn’t been too hopeless when he added them to his friends list; maybe it was an one time thing and he’d be bothering the samurai. Who would want to spend their free time teaching someone they didn’t know when they could be playing with their friends?

Nathan ignored his doubts as he stared at his character and waited for an answer.

What was done was done and it couldn’t hurt to try anyway. What was the worse they could do? Say no? Nathan would just proceed and play alone. Even if they were friendly yesterday and spent a night playing together, it didn’t mean anything.  
  
Nonetheless, he still hoped. Yesterday was _fun_.


	3. Introductions: Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Wade's routine.

Wade cooed disappointed as CableS said his goodbyes and logged off, after he managed to shape the guy into a semi-decent tank, at least for their level. Even if at the start it was a pity and boredom thing, the guy was _nice_. He was funny when he let his dry humor show and he didn’t mind Wade’s inane chatter—quite the opposite, in fact, he indulged him on it and never once asked him to shut up.

Though Wade guessed it was a bit different when it was via chatroom instead of in person. 

He took CableS’s absence as a reason to finally stop ignoring Bob’s messages—the poor guy had been giving it a go for hours now—and called him for a party group when he changed characters.

…

_[You invited_ ** _AgentOfHydra_** _to private messaging.]_

**[Deadpool]:** dg?

**[AgentOfHydra]:** Where were you?!

**[Deadpool]:** busy

**[Deadpool]:** dont go all up on my bizz

**[Deadpool]:** dg?

**[AgentOfHydra]:** We have school in like one hour you know

**[Deadpool]:** thats not a no

**[AgentOfHydra]:** I’m failing chem!

**[Deadpool]:** ill help you out then

**[AgentOfHydra]:** You’re also failing chem!! 

**[Deadpool]:** touche

**[Deadpool]:** then we get Weas to help us, chill

**[Deadpool]:** dude always has the answers for the tests

**[Deadpool]:** so, dg?

**[AgentOfHydra]:** Ugh sure 

**[Deadpool]:** what was that?

**[AgentOfHydra]:** Yes, sir 

**[Deadpool]:** good boy

**[Deadpool]:** now lets kick some dragon asses

…

It was well late into the third period when Wade finally got to his High School, with Bob in town who had been roped into giving him a lift. Barely anyone looked twice at them, well used to Wade’s antics, and the teacher only rolled his eyes and continued his lessons, muttering about not being late next time. 

Somehow Wade’s finger guns and wink—complete with a “Got it!”—didn’t amuse him.

How boring. 

“Do you think he’s mad at us?” Bob whispered at him as they got seated in the back of the classroom, their usual place, and flinched as Wade’s smile grew even bigger. “W-Wade?”

“Nah, man,” he assured the other, “you know he loves me too much for that, my charm never fails on Mr. Goody-two-shoes. He’s madly in love with me.”

“If you say so…” 

“He’s probably just mad at you,” Wade joked, laughing loudly when Bob yelped.

That didn’t seem to amuse the teacher either, who turned to them with his ‘I’m disappointed in you, son’ face and stopped his class lecture. “Wilson! See me after class!”

“B-but Mr. Rogers, that’s forbidden love!” Wade mockingly stuttered, making the whole class laugh and the teacher go red in the face.

“Wilson!”

Wade threw his hands in surrender, making a gesture he would be quiet… for the next thirty seconds, maybe. _Oh, well._

_That’s life._

When all his classes were finally done and Bob woke him up— _what? he needed to get his sleep somewhere_ —it was time to another round of ‘Detention With Hot History Teacher’. Most people walked right past him except for Bob who gave him a sympathetic wince and Sandi, the girl who sits a few desks in front of him, who smiled sweetly. Not that he wasn’t used to it, people ignoring him that is, most people did it; the scars and all. He knew he was a freak.

Mr. Rogers was waiting for him in all his golden boy perfection and his arms crossed, showing off his muscles even more. Who even allowed a history teacher to be hot anyway? Aren’t they supposed to be all boring old men?

“You know why you’re here,” he says as soon as Wade walks into the room.

“Because otherwise you’d miss my charms and alluring voice?”

“This can’t keep going, Wade.” Mr. Rogers sighs and shakes his head slightly. “I’m not sure how you still haven’t failed with how much you skip or come in late, it’s a total mystery to me.”

_That's all Weasel_ , Wade didn’t say, _he always hacked into the school system and gave them a hand whenever it was needed. And paid for, the mercenary._

“So is why your… _guardian_ never answers to any of our emails concerning your attitude and presence sheet. I know she cares, from the few parents conference she managed to show up, even with her… eccentricities and vocabulary.”

_Probably also Weasel._

“I don’t know, maybe the blind old hag doesn’t know how to check her emails. It’s not like we got them fancy blind computers.”

Mr. Rogers flinched at that, for some reason. “Still… you shouldn’t drag Bob down with you and your tomfoolery, he’s a good student even if not the brightest. I had hoped when you two started hanging together that he’d be good for you, but I see now that was a mistake.”

_Really? Tomfoolery?_ God, Mr. Rogers was lucky he was hot and built like a tank.

“Bob doesn’t mind, he’s a big boy who can pick his own choices and bad influences,” Wade says nonchalant, “he’s a good dog.”

“Don’t you mean friend?”

“That too, I guess.” He shrugs. “Is that all?”

That seems to disencourage the teacher, who only sighs and goes to sit at his desk. Wade refuses to feel bad for disappointing him; he wasn’t a _child._ “There’s a questionnaire about today’s class by your usual desk, I want you to answer it seriously and please, no graphic drawings this time. I don’t care how accurate it is, I’m a history teacher for God’s sake.”

“But you also teach art!”

“Not to you, I don’t. And please remove your hood.”

Wade snickered at the other’s defeated tone. “Your loss,” he says even though he starts drawing a penis for an answer in the sheet. He never cared about following orders anyway.

It takes Mr. Rogers about ten minutes to notice what he’s doing. 

… 

“Honey, I’m home!” he yells as he gets back from school and throws his bag on the couch, running up the stairs. _What a stereotype_ , he thinks to himself. “I’m going to my room to play, don’t bother me unless it’s about food! Or Golden Girls is on TV!” He thinks for a second. “Or both!”

Blind Al’s distant voice comes from somewhere near the kitchen area. “At least do your homework before jacking off!”

“Fuck you, stop controlling my whacking habits you weirdo!”

“I will stop when you stop being so loud,” she bites back, “you know I hear everything inside this house, dipshit!”

When Wade finally gets to his computer he’s laughing at the banter, and he could swear he could hear a smile in the old woman’s voice too. He and Blind Al really were a good duo, like Batman and Robin. Except Batman and Robin were gay for each other and in this case Robin is a blind geriatric black woman, but whatever. Little details.

Though that did raise questions.

“Are you in love with me, old hag?” he yells after a moment of silence.

The only answer he gets is an angry ‘Go masturbate and leave me alone!’, so he supposes the answer is yes, she is. He tells her that she’s supposed to be his Alfred not his Robin, but she doesn’t dignify him with an answer, the asshole.

He turns on his computer and clicks on AoW, his heart doing a funny jump as he notices CableS was online— _and yes he added the guy to his friends list, fuck off_ —but plays it cool and goes on as normal. The guy probably won’t want anything to do with him anyway, he’s probably playing with his lady friend. She’s the whole reason he’s playing after all.

_Maybe she’s his girlfriend_ , an unhelpful voice that he promptly shoo away adds. Who cares if she is, that’s not his business.

It’s probably better this way anyway, he had a thing with Weasel and Bob this afternoon.

He’s totally not disappointed.

…

_[_ ** _CableS_ ** _invited you to private messaging.]_ _  
_

**[CableS]:** _Hi again._


	4. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's mostly texting.

**[CableS]:** _Hi again._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** whatzzup

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ready for some more AoW 101 with your handsome teach wade?

 **[CableS]:** _And here I thought I’d only invite you to another dg and spend more time in your lovely company, yet I’m getting free classes again. How kind of you._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** aww im blushing

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** also lbr you cant afford me

 **[CableS]:** _Are you a teacher or a prostitute now? Regardless, even more reason for me to be thankful that you’re taking time off of your surely busy schedule to teach me._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and dontcha ever forget it

 **[CableS]:** _Never._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** careful now, cable-man, or some will accuse you of sarcasm

 **[CableS]:** _I’m only half sarcastic, it is nice of you. And my name is Nathan._

 **[CableS]:** _You’re Wade, right?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** das the name, yeah

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** nice to meet ya, cable-man

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** now are we gonna play or what?

 **[CableS]:** _After you._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and they say romances dead

…

Wade cursed as his phone keep buzzing and distracting him from the dungeon with CableS, making him almost die for the second time that die if it wasn’t for the healer. What the fuck, since when is he such a popular guy. He picked it up and read the missed texts, noting he had seven missed calls from Weasel. Fuck.

 _From: Weaz_ _  
_ _where the fuck are you, asshole_

 _From: Weaz_   
_answer me_   
  
_From: Weaz_ _  
wade i swear to god_

 _From: Bob the Dog_ _  
_ _Wade?? Did you forget we have raid today?_

 _From: Weaz_ _  
_ _i swear to fuck, wade, if youre sleeping i will let you fail chem_

 _From: Weaz  
__answer your fucking phone_  

 _From: Bob the Dog_ _  
_ _Are you ok??_

Shit fuck. He looked at where CableS— Nathan, he’d said his name was— was questioning where he went on the screen. Wade could honor his compromise with his friends, like the trustworthy guy he is, or… he could continue playing with the Nate.

In the end it’s easy to choose.

 _To: Weaz, Bob the Dog_   
soz rain check on that raid im busy rn

 _From: Weaz_ _  
_ _WADE_

…

 **[CableS]:** _Wade? Are you there?_

 **[CableS]:** _Did something happen, where are you?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yeah sorry ugh

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** my friends were bothering me apparently we had raid together today or some shit

 **[CableS]:** _Oh._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yea

 **[CableS]:** _You can go with your friends, I’ll be fine. I think I figured this out anyway._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** what the hell nah buddy its ok

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youre way cooler anyway

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i said id teach you didnt i, i never go back on my word

 **[CableS]:** _Didn’t you just do that with your friends?_

 **[CableS]:** _Like just now?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** shhhh they dont count

 **[CableS]:** _Ah, I see._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** wanna try on a raid? if u got time

 **[CableS]:** _You’re the teacher_

 **[CableS]:** _If you think I’m ready._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youre not lol lets do it

...

They were massacred, just like Wade knew they would. 

He never had that much fun.

…

 _[_ **_Tommy13_ ** _invited you to private messaging.]_

 **[Tommy13]:** _WADE_

 **[Tommy13]:** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **[Tommy13]:** _‘raincheck’, really??_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** weaz?

 **[Tommy13]:** _no, your mom_

 **[Tommy13]:** _YES, ASSHOLE. IT’S ME._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** marios awfully rude wow

 **[Tommy13]:** _fuck off and come play with us_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** no can do

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** did you make a new char just to yell at me? that hurts weaz

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** that hurts real deep

 **[Tommy13]:** _no i just hacked the first blue dumbass i saw_

 **[Tommy13]:** _youre lucky it wasnt your new boyfriend_

 **[Tommy13]:** _whos cables_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** aww weasel i never knew you cared

 **[Tommy13]:** _i dont_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** just some guy im helping out

 **[Tommy13]:** _like parker was just some guy?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** shut up

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and no alright hes just a guy. i cant play today im helping him learn this shit

 **[Tommy13]:** _fine, whatever_

 **[Tommy13]:** _see what happens next time youre in trouble and need me_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** you say that but ur gonna help me anyway you know you will

 **[Tommy13]:** _i have no idea why i even talk to you anymore_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** bc you love me?

 _[_ **_Tommy13_ ** _has disconnected.]_

_…_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** my friends are assholes

 **[CableS]:** _I’m sorry?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** not u

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** weasel just hacked some poor sod to come and yell at me for skipping on him, the dickhead

 **[CableS]:** _Weasel?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** my friend yeah god keep up with the program nate

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** thats what we call him

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** hes mean

 **[CableS]:** _I wonder why._

 **[CableS]:** _Maybe because you call him Weasel?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** maybe.

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ur supposed to be on my team cable-man come on

 **[CableS]:** _Of course, how could I forget._

 **[CableS]:** _How dare the mean Weasel yell at you, even though you did nothing to deserve such violent response?_

 **[CableS]:** _Besides giving him that nickname and forgetting your plans together, mind._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** shut up its a childhood nickname ok he loves it

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and youre missing the point!!

 **[CableS]:** _Sorry. Poor Wade._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yes poor me

 **[CableS]:** _That does seem like an overreaction though. He hacked someone?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yea he does that

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** computers are his thing

 **[CableS]:** _Couldn’t he just call you? Or text?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** im not answering my phone also who calls anymore

 **[CableS]:** _I do._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** of course you do grandpa

 **[CableS]:** _I’m not old, it’s just more practical sometimes._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** whatever ya say old man

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i should go play with them now thats cool with you?

 **[CableS]:** _Yes. I probably should study, anyway._

 **[CableS]:** _Same time tomorrow?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** cool sure

 **[CableS]:** _Goodbye, Wade_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** bye cable-man

 _[_ ** _CableS_** _has disconnected.]_

 _Unsent:_ **[CaptainDeadpool]:** do u have skype or smth? so we can talk

 _Unsent:_ **[CaptainDeadpool]:** oh

...

 _To: Weaz, Bob the Dog  
_ lets raid boys

 _From: Bob the Dog_ _  
_ _Wade!!_

 _From: Weaz_ _  
_ _fucking finally!_


	5. Chapter Two

Nathan laughed at his own computer screen as his new friend, Wade, went on a rant about what his friend had just done. Sure, he felt a little bad he interrupted Wade’s plans with his friends, but the other didn’t seem to mind it and well, they _did_ have fun together. The most fun Nathan had in a while now, really, as much as it hurt him to admit. The other was a little odd and not what Nathan’s used to, but maybe that’s exactly why he liked him so much— Wade’s easy to talk to. It was refreshing.

Ok, maybe he was more than just a _little_ odd, but it was part of his charm.

And Nathan couldn’t find it in him to regret any of it, even if he knew later he would struggle to stay awake. Hell, how was this his life now that he was starting to resent having to study because he’d rather be playing with Wade?

He’d never minded having work to do before. Always loved it, in fact; it kept his mind sharp, always having something to do. He had been called a workaholic many times, even by his own father. Nathan’s need for a hobby was actually one of Neena’s main arguments to convince him to play with her before she had to retort to threats of blackmail.

And yet here he was now: addicted to a stupid game.

Nathan didn’t know whether to blame Neena, Wade or himself, for the abrupt change.

After they said their goodbye and Nathan finally managed to close the game— three hours after he said he’d do it, but at least it wasn’t morning already like last time they did this— he wondered with a smile still on his face if tomorrow would be just as fun as today.

That would be for tomorrow to say though, for now it was time to sleep.

Study, he meant. Time to study.

Shit.

By the time Nathan got to finish his work— with the appropriate breaks for food and a shower, thank you very much, he hadn’t forgotten how to take care of himself _that_ much yet— it was already way past nine and he could feel his movements drag with exhaustion. He picked up his phone, seeing a new message from an hour ago that he hadn’t yet seen.

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _'Little bird tells me you were playing AoW when you should’ve been studying’_

Jesus Christ, how did Neena even know that?

Nathan started to type out a reply, the bright glow of the screen making his headache slightly worse and his eyes squint but he knew best than to lower the brightness, lest he wanted to tire his eyes even more.

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘You really should stop gossiping about me.’

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘How do you know that?’

The response didn’t take long:

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Aw Summers and where would be the fun in that’_

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘The game says when you were last online jsyk. I see someone ignored Merryweather’s nap suggestion’_

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Did you even do the work for our mock case?’_

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘Of course I did, I just finished writing the opening for it.’

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘Unlike some I don’t just wait until the last minute and improvise.’

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Attaboy’_

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘What can I say? It always works for me. I’m lucky like that’_

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘That’s not luck.’

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Whatever you say Summers’_

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘So what level are you on now? Do you want to play together for a bit?’_

Nathan paused at that, allowing himself to think about it even though he knows he really, really shouldn’t.

But.

He hadn’t played with Neena yet, not really— besides the first few quests as she gave him a quick tutorial and explanation of the game, pretty much all his game time had either been alone or with Wade. It could be fun. It was why he was even playing, after all.

Nathan wondered if Wade was still online right now.

Knowing him, it was likely. He didn’t seem to have a problem yesterday with the hours, and he was obviously big on the game. Addicted, just as Nathan was starting to become. Maybe he could join them, help Nathan with the bits he knew Neena didn’t have the patience to. She’d likely find him amusing, if she didn’t try to bite his head off first— they would get along well.

Though... Wade would probably still be playing with his friends.

It didn’t matter really, it was just an idea. Even if he _was_ online and for some reason agreed to play with them instead of his friends, Nathan was still too tired for any of this. He couldn’t afford to lose track of time again.

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘Another day. I have to go to bed now.’

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Aw that’s lame’_

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Already? It’s not even ten yet you’re such an old man’_

Rude.

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘Or maybe I just don’t enjoy being sleep deprived. Since, you know, I haven’t slept yet.’

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Weak’_

_To: Neena_ _  
_ ‘Goodnight, Neena.’

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Night Grandpa’_

_From: Neena_ _  
_ _‘Try to not break a hip on your way to bed’_

...

Doing the raid with Weasel and Bob went pretty much the same way it always did, with Wade and Weasel doing all the hard work and Bob’s little rogue character struggling to keep up. Wade sometimes wondered why he even still allowed him to be in the Guild, but then he remembers that Bob always did most of his homework for him and hey, at least he was trying. Not everyone can be as good as Wade.

“What do you mean, doing all the hard work?” I carried it all by myself while you fucked about like you always do,” Weasel complained, his detached voice sounding offended. What an asshole. “And I’m the Guild Leader, not you. I don’t know why I keep either of you around.”

Wade shrugged and waved his hand in dismissal, though he knew they couldn’t see him.

“Details, details.”

“I’m not that bad, am I?” asked Bob meekly, a bit distorted by the cheap microphone he owned.

An awkward pause, before they took pity on him.

“You’re not _awful_.”

“Aw, and you’re getting better,” Wade said, though he made sure his voice sounded condescending enough in that same puppy-voice he always used with Bob. “You killed some of those mobs practically alone, didn’t you? Good boy, Bob. Good boy!”

That was a lie, but Bob didn’t seem to care as he cheered up and thanked them anyway.

Though that gave him an idea… Would Nate like to be in the Guild? He was already almost as good as Bob, even being many levels below him and playing for way less time, and if he accepted Wade wouldn’t have to choose who to play with— they’d been needing a tank, anyway. It all worked out. Though Nate was from the blue team, that complicated things a bit. Hmm.

“Who’s Nate?”

“Shut up, Bob. Stop interrupting my internal monologue.” Wade sighed dramatically. “God, you two are so rude.”

Weasel snorted. “This is a skype call, you’re saying all that outloud to us,” he pointed out, which true. But still. “And is it that CableS guy?”

“Who?” Bob asked again, not shutting up like he should. Bad dog.

“Wade’s new boyfriend,” Weasel said before he could. “He was playing with him earlier.”

“Wade has friends besides us?”

“I know, I was surprised too. It is him, isn’t it?”

If he gave his computer screen the finger, would it still count or nah?

Wade did it anyway, just to be sure.

“No, shut up. I mean, yeah that’s him but no, shut up. For all I know Nate’s some bald guy in his forties trying to catch up with today’s youth. He’s just a guy, ok? A huge dork, but a cool dude. He’s nicer to me than the two of you.”

“Sure, right,” Weasel replied sarcastically at the same time Bob chipped: “I’m nice to you, Wade!”

“Bob, you don’t count.”

“But you just said—!”

“Ignore him, Bob,” Weasel interrupted. “He’s just grumpy because he knows he’s predictable. Wade, when you’re in too deep and writing his name all over your notebook with little hearts around it, just don’t say I didn’t call it first.”

“I would never do that, that’s pathetic,” he protested, blatantly ignoring Weasel’s point. “How dare you. I’m not twelve years old.”

“Aren’t you, though? You laugh at fart jokes.”

“You make them! If anything, we’re _all_ twelve.”

“Wade has a point,” Bob said, probably feeling a little left out.

“Whatever. And anyway, I’ve seen your notebook. Just a while ago you’d still write ‘Wade W. Parker’ in almost every page.”

Wade didn’t try denying it. “When did you even saw my notebook?” he asked instead. “And that’s irrelevant by the way, it’s all in my past now. I’ve grown. I’m more mature now than ever. You wouldn’t understand.”

“That was a few weeks ago. And Bob showed me.”

“ _Weasel!_ ”

“Et tu, Bob?” Wade whined with fake hurt all over his voice as Bob yelped on the other side of the call. “How could you?”

“I’m sorry! I am!”

“I see how it is now,” he continued, ignoring the apologies. “I can’t trust anyone anymore, in the end they all betray me. Oh but what a cruel world. My closest friends, just a bunch of weasels… Heh. Weasels.”

“I didn’t mean to, Wade! I swear, I needed help with a math question in your homework!”

“That’s just an excuse and you know it, Bob.”

“Oh, don’t worry Wade, I’m sure you can still trust _Nate,_ ” Weasel came to Bob’s defense in the end, more to tease Wade than because he actually cared. “Why don’t you just ask him to make a new character? Bring him to the red side of the force. I can add him to the Guild.”

“What?” Wade asked, before he remembered what brought it all up in the first place. “Ah. Maybe. He’s still new to the game though, not sure if he’d be up to it. It was just a thought. Nate’s only even playing because of a friend and she’s blue.”

There were a few grunts and complaints about the blue team in the call at that, with Weasel going off with the usual team insults and talking about how Wade’s new crush would be way better off trading to red. Wade would usually agree and join in on the rant but that'd probably be hypocritical of him now, blue character and all.

Besides, he took offense to that comment. He honestly didn't have a crush on Nate. They just met! Who knew if he wasn’t just some old dude trying to attract kiddies online? But later though… who could say. Wade knew himself enough to not call it off already.

“Wouldn't hurt to ask,” Bob said, cutting into Weasel’s rant.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it.”

Shit, Weasel was right. He _was_ getting predictable.

...

The next day Nathan could almost feel like his past self; now with his energies restored and with it his capacity to pay attention fully to his classes, things slowly started to slot back into place. You’d almost think things went back to normal— if not for the fact that now he could finally follow Neena’s conversations about the game and actually add in his own thoughts, much to their friend’s dismay.

“Ugh, there’s two of them now,” Irene moaned in distress, once she’d finally picked up enough to realize that their passionate discussion wasn’t, in fact, about something law-related. “How did you even convince him to play?”

“Blackmail,” added both he and Neena at the same time, making the journalism student snort unamused.

“I thought you said it was an one-time deal?”

“Turns out the game is a lot more entertaining than I’d first thought,” Nathan said. “It’s not a bad activity to do when one is bored.”

The answer only made Irene glare at him, before she sighed. “Well, at least you slept last night. But I still think it’s childish.”

It wasn’t so much that Nathan had slept and more that he passed out almost instantly after hitting the bed last night actually, but he chose not to tell his friends that. It would only make things worse for himself. You need to know how to pick your battles.

“Aw Irene, I think it’s nice,” said Samuel from the other side of the table with a grin, the drawl of his words making his southern accent stand out. “The fella needed a hobby. All work and no play ain’t fun for anyone, y’know that.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“Hey now, don’t be like that. I don’t even play it,” he defended himself. “MMORPG ain’t my style.”

Irene groaned, asking if that had even been english which just resulted in another rant from her— though Nathan admits he found himself tuning out to their conversation with a fond smile and shake of head. He could get used to this, the new liveliness of his routine.

It was… nice.

“Do you think we could get her to play with us one day?” Neena asked him in a stage-whisper after things finally calmed down, making Nathan laugh out loud in surprise as there was another outburst from the rest of the table.

Yes, he really could get used to this.

...

_[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _invited you to private messaging.]_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** heyo cable-man

**[CableS]:** _Hello, Wade._

**[CableS]:** _How was the raid yesterday with your friends? Better than our attempt at it, I hope._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** aw man dont talk like that, we did good

**[CableS]:** _We really didn’t._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** and it was fun

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i basically carried them all tho even more weasel

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** just dont tell him i told you that

**[CableS]:** _You have my word._

**[CableS]:** _And_ _I wouldn’t doubt it, I’ve seen you play. You’re good._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** nate you big flirt you flatter me

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** but thats true i am

**[CableS]:** _Humble too._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** and dont you forget it

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** so

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** quests or dg? pick your poison my dear student

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** or do you want to try doing raid again

**[CableS]:** _Raids are fun, I think I’m getting the hang of it already._

**[CableS]:** _Unless you’d rather do another dungeon?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** raid it is then

**[CableS]:** _You don’t have any plans with your friends today?_

_[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _has invited you to a party.]_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** nah dont worry

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** im all yours today

**[CableS]:** _Ah, that’s good._

**[CableS]:** _Wouldn’t want to interrupt again. I’m sure Weasel wouldn’t be so forgiving._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** weaz is a big boy he can handle it

**[CableS]:** _He hacked someone._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** he can be dramatic

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** and he has bob to play with him so he wont get lonely

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** youre safe

**[CableS]:** _Glad to hear._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** id rather play with you anyway

**[CableS]:** _Oh_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i mean

**[CableS]:** _The feeling’s mutual._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** really?

**[CableS]:** _Yes._

**[CableS]:** _I enjoy playing with you._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** lol das what she said ;)

**[CableS]:** _Wow._

_[Your group is ready to play.]_

**[CableS]:** _Come on, the raid is ready. I’ve been waiting to play all day._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** why do i feel like i created a monster

**[CableS]:** _Because you did._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** and i take full responsibility for that

**[CableS]:** _You’re a terrible influence._

**[CableS]:** _I’ll let you know I was an upstanding student before this._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** im a great influence excuse you

**[CableS]:** _Would Weasel agree with that?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** weasel is a liar and a drama queen and his opinion matters not

**[CableS]:** _Of course._

**[CableS]:** _I’ll tell him you said that._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** YOU WOULDNT

**[CableS]:** _:-)_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** omg

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** a nose

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** why are you such a dork

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** lets just play before you embarrass yourself even more old man

**[CableS]:** _:-(_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** dork

...

_[_ ** _CableS_ ** _died.]_

**[CableS]:** _Nevermind, I hate this._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** this bring back so many memories aww

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** lil noob nate still button smashing his way through a boss fight

**[CableS]:** _I hate you too._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** <3

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** no u dont

**[CableS]:** _Why am I even still doing this?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** what was it that u said

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** bc you enjoy playing with me

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** wink wink

**[CableS]:** _I have no memory of saying such thing._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** you think im funnnn

**[CableS]:** _Do I?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** you think im the best player youve ever met~

**[CableS]:** _Now that’s a stretch._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** face it nate

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** only besties kill bosses together

_[_ ** _CableS_ ** _has resurrected.]_

**[CableS]:** _Then let’s kick some ass._

...

_[The Boss has been defeated.]_

**[CableS]:** _Finally._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** what did i tell you cable-man?

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** best. friends.

**[CableS]:** _I suppose it wasn’t so bad now._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** told ya ;)

...

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** can i tell you a little secret natey?

**[CableS]:** _What?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i like playing with you too

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** youre fun

**[CableS]:** _That’s what she said._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** SUCH A DORK


	6. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's only texting, again.

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘so do you want to play a little while bobs with his girlfriend?’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘no’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘why? it says youre online right now on aow’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘dont believe in everything you see on the internet’

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘im in the middle of a dg ok go away’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘youre playing with cables’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘yes im playing with nate’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘hmm.’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘fuck right off’

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘thought you didnt care?’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘i dont’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘good then go jack off or something and leave me alone’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘ask him about the guild’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘no’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘why?’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘wade?’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘fuck offffff im playing’

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘and because youre an asshole thats why’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘and? so are you’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘im sure he wont care, if hes friends with you’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘doesnt matter’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘why not?’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘why are you even asking?’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘im your friend’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘HAH’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘im touched weaz, there are tears in my eyes’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘and because we need a new tank and i trust you to shape him into a somewhat decent one’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘there we go now thats the weasel i know and love’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘now spill’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘wade’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘dont make me hack some random noob again because i will’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘jesus christ dude hang the fuck on’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘ugh’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘there now we can talk, you dick’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘good now tell me why you wont ask him to join us’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘idk’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘i mean why would he even say yes’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘because you asked?’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘yeah but’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘are you seriously that scared of him saying no jfc’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘maybe’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘i like him ok hes an alright dude’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘and idk we are only even playing together bc his friend dropped him like a hot potato and i took pity on him’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘if he joins the guild its official, that means hell stick around more’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘but why would he if he can play with his friend yknow?’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘oh my fucking god’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘wade that makes no sense’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘shut up’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘how are you this ridiculous’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘youre not asking him to marry you just to join a goddamn guild it benefits him too’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘stop being a pussy and just ask the dude’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘he wont say no’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘ok first of all thats sexist why is being a pussy something negative? pussy is great’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘seriously wade’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘second of all ive known him for like less than a week’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘and youve played nonstop with him that entire time. ask him.’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘also being a dick is also negative’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘true’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘ugh stop making sense’

…

_[_ ** _Domino_ ** _has invited you to private messaging.]_

**[Domino]:** I see you’re catching up to me quickly

**[CableS]:** _Wade is a good teacher. Unlike someone I know._

**[CableS]:** _Hey, Neena._

**[Domino]:** Wade?

**[CableS]:** _CaptainDeadpool. A samurai level 61._

**[Domino]:** I see. Was he the one helping you the other day?

**[CableS]:** _Yes._

**[Domino]:** Well do you want to play now? I’m bored

**[Domino]:** I don’t think we can do a dg together yet but we can probably do some quests or something

**[CableS]:** _Sure, let me ask Wade._

**[CableS]:** _We just finished a dungeon together._

**[Domino]:** Look at you being all pro already

**[Domino]:** I couldn’t be prouder

**[CableS]:** _Screw you._

**[CableS]:** _I admit the game isn’t as bad as I thought._

**[CableS]:** _It’s very addictive though._

**[Domino]:** Now you know my struggle

**[Domino]:** Hit me up after you get your answer

…

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘wade’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘if hes endured you for this long he wont run away now. seriously. just ask him.’_

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘ill even help him level up too if he agrees’_

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘well fuck you too’

_To: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ ‘alright but if he says no…’

_From: Nosy Asshole_ _  
_ _‘then youre welcome to cry for a week and eat all of bobs ice cream’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘you got yourself a deal’

…

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** sooo

**[CableS]:** _Have you finished talking with Weasel?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** yeah we talked a bit

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** sorry i kept getting distracted in the middle of the dg

**[CableS]:** _It’s alright._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i wanted to ask you something actually

**[CableS]:** _My friend just logged and asked me to play with her._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** oh

**[CableS]:** _Apparently we can do some quests together already, so that’s nice._

**[CableS]:** _You can come too, of course. She doesn’t mind._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** no yea go ahead shes your lady friend

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** go play with her

**[CableS]:** _Are you sure?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** of course, shes the reason youre playing right?

**[CableS]:** _Yeah._

**[CableS]:** _Wait, you’re not coming with us?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** nah man dont worry about it

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i have some stuff to do with weaz anyway its cool

**[CableS]:** _I thought you said you didn’t have plans today._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i forgot

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** it happens a lot you better start getting used to it i got the memory of a goldfish sometimes

**[CableS]:** _I see._

**[CableS]:** _If you’re sure about it?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** yeah totes

**[CableS]:** _Alright._

**[CableS]:** _What did you want to ask me?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** what

**[CableS]:** _Sorry, our messages sent at the same time and I got distracted._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** ah

**[CableS]:** _What was it?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** nothing

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i mean

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** its not important or anything

**[CableS]:** _Just ask me, Wade._

**[CableS]:** _Wade?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** do you have skype? idk. so we could talk

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i mean we are talking now but yknow what i mean outside of aow

**[CableS]:** _Oh._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** its cool if you dont

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** or if you dont want to share it w me

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i get it man we just met so like no offense taken

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** you know what just ignore me most people do

**[CableS]:** _NathanCCS_

**[CableS]:** _I don’t use it much though, but it’s always open on my computer so you can text me whenever._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** cool

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** cool cool cool

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** ill add you

**[CableS]:** _Is that what you wanted to ask me?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** totally yeah

**[CableS]:** _You could’ve just said._

**[CableS]:** _Were you nervous?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** what no way man why would i be

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** you should know me better than that cable-man im never nervous

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** i know no fear

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** its both a curse and a blessing

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** now cmon dude dont leave the lady waiting

**[CableS]:** _Of course._

**[CableS]:** _Will you be leaving now?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** yeah lots of stuff to do and people to talk you know how it is

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** im a popular guy

**[CableS]:** _I’m sure you are._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** is that sarcasm

**[CableS]:** _Why, never._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** das cold nate i thought we were friends

**[CableS]:** _And I thought we were besties?_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** HAH

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** so you admit it

**[CableS]:** _I never denied it._

**[CableS]:** _We did kill that boss together, after all._

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** anyway

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** adieu nate

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** try to not miss me too much while im gone

**[CableS]:** _Bye, Wade._

_[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _has disconnected.]_

_Unsent:_ **[CableS]:** _I’ll try not to._

…

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘so will he be joining the guild?’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘no :(‘

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘shit.’_

…

**[Domino]:** So are you coming?

**[CableS]:** _Yes._

**[Domino]:** And your samurai friend?

**[CableS]:** _No, he won’t join us._

**[CableS]:** _Wade had something else to do today._

_[_ ** _Domino_ ** _has invited you to a party.]_

**[Domino]:** Alright then

**[Domino]:** Shame, I wanted to meet the guy

**[Domino]:** Well let’s get going what quest do you want to do first?

…

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘really?? why the hell not’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘because i didnt ask’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘WADE’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘goddammit wade why not’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘his friend logged on ok’

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘he went to play with her and i chickened out’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘well shit’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘ice cream it is then?’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘i managed to get his skype before he went tho so theres that’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘good for fucking you’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘we still need a tank’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘is that a yes or a no for the ice cream though?’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘its a hell yes please’

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘ill text bob and let him know we’re dropping by to raid his fridge’_

_From: Weaz_ _  
_ _‘i think his girlfriend might still be there’_

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘nah’

_To: Weaz_ _  
_ ‘let it be a surprise’


	7. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype talks, and progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will scenes come back from war? no idea  
> here, have some nonsense late night talk between our boys

_[_ **_Merc_With_A_Mouth_ ** _would like to add you on Skype.]_

(7:19 PM):   
hey natey this is wade

(7:19 PM):   
you said i could add u so here it is

(7:20 PM):   
now we can talk or whatever outside of aow if you want to

(7:24 PM):   
if not and u changed ur mind thats cool too

(7:24 PM):   
i get it

(7:46 PM):   
_Hey, Wade. I guessed it was you._

(7:47 PM):  
_I accepted the request by the way. Sorry for the late answer, I was finishing a quest._

(7:49 PM):   
its all cool cable-man ive been there

(7:49 PM):   
ill forgive you this time

(7:50 PM):   
_Oh thank god, how would I live with myself otherwise?_

(7:52 PM):   
miserably and choking on guilt im sure

(7:52 PM):   
_But of course._

(7:58 PM):   
hope it wasnt too boring doing quests without me

(7:58 PM):   
i know my presence is the highlight of your day and all that jazz

(8:01 PM):   
_I’ll admit I missed you today._

(8:05 PM):   
oh??

(8:01 PM):  
_Of course, I got used to your commentaries during quests._

(8:01 PM):   
_It almost felt too quiet without it._

(8:12 PM):  
_Wade?_

(8:13 PM):  
awwwwwwwww nate you flatter me

(8:13 PM):  
thats the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me

(8:14 PM):  
_What would I do without my favorite teacher?_

(8:16 PM):  
honestly youd be fine without me

(8:16 PM):  
you wouldve figured the game out by now on ur own im sure

(8:17 PM):  
youre a smart boy cable-man you got the hang of it quicker than i did when i started

(8:18 PM):  
though lbr actual gameplay wasnt my real focus then

(8:20 PM):  
_I had your help._

(8:21 PM):  
_What did you do then if not gameplay?_

(8:21 PM):  
mostly dancing naked around towns with weasel and bob

(8:21 PM):  
fun times lol

(8:24 PM):  
_???_

(8:25 PM):  
_I feel like I’ll regret asking but what?_

(8:26 PM):  
OMG

(8:26 PM):  
DID I NOT TEACH YOU ABOUT THE ART OF NAKED DANCING

(8:26 PM):  
have i failed you this much as a teacher???

(8:28 PM):  
_I didn’t even know it was something possible in this game._

(8:29 PM):  
_Why the hell is that even something you can do?_

(8:31 PM):  
im a sham

(8:31 PM):  
a terrible friend and mentor

(8:32 PM):  
how could i forget the most important thing about the aow experience

(8:34 PM):  
_… Naked dancing?_

(8:34 PM):  
NAKED DANCING

(8:35 PM):  
_The more I talk to you the more I worry that you’re secretly twelve years old._

(8:37 PM):  
how dare you cable-man

(8:37 PM):  
id be at least 13 give me some credit here

(8:38 PM):  
_Of course, my apologies. You’re absolutely right._

(8:39 PM):  
_Practically a young man already._

(8:39 PM):  
damn right i am

(8:40 PM):  
no but dont worry

(8:40 PM):  
im legal ;)

(8:42 PM):  
_Glad to hear._

(8:43 PM):  
worried were you nate?

(8:43 PM):  
naughty

(8:46 PM):  
_That a twelve years old pitied me enough to teach me how to play? Yes, I’ll admit part of me was._

(8:47 PM):  
_It’s good to know that at least I wasn’t THAT bad._

(8:47 PM):  
_I do have some pride, you know._

(8:49 PM):  
_And it would certainly explain your skype picture._

(8:50 PM):  
13 thank you very much

(8:51 PM):  
and you dont even have a pic you cant judge me. mlp is a classic.

(8:52 PM):  
awww dont worry, you were still better than bob

(8:53 PM):  
and i mean him now

(8:55 PM):  
_Thirteen years old, yes. Sorry._

(8:56 PM):  
_He can’t possibly be that bad._

(8:56 PM):  
he really really is

(8:57 PM):  
_I had no idea what I was even doing then._

(8:58 PM):  
neither does he tbh

(8:58 PM):  
he really tries tho bless his heart

(8:59 PM):  
bobs a good puppy even if he sucks at aow so its okay

(9:00 PM):  
_Sometimes I wonder why he’s even friends with you._

(9:02 PM):  
cuz im the best and everyone loves me

(9:03 PM):  
and we go to school together

(9:04 PM):  
_Ah, I see._

(9:04 PM):  
_So he’s stuck with you._

(9:04 PM):  
that too

(9:05 PM):  
_It all makes sense now._

(9:07 PM):  
thats mean

(9:08 PM):  
youre my friend too whats your excuse

(9:08 PM):  
_I’m using you for your gaming skills and narration._

(9:09 PM):  
_It was all part of my plan._

(9:09 PM):  
MEAN

(9:10 PM):  
i knew it was too good to be true

(9:10 PM):  
thats it im divorcing you

(9:11 PM):  
_Oh, no._

(9:11 PM):  
oh yes

(9:12 PM):  
its all over cable-man

(9:14 PM):  
_I didn’t even know we were married._

(9:16 PM):  
its a best buddies divorce

(9:17 PM):  
_Of course, makes sense now._

(9:17 PM):  
say goodbye to half ur items and xp

(9:18 PM):  
im calling my lawyer as we speak

(9:20 PM):  
_Only if I can keep the pet we got together in that last raid._

(9:21 PM):  
_I’m quite fond of him._

(9:22 PM):  
NEVER

(9:22 PM):  
SAY GOODBYE TO MISTER FLUFFYBUTT

(9:23 PM):  
hes my pet dragon now

(9:24 PM):  
_I suppose I’ll see you in court, then._

(9:25 PM):  
_May the best lawyer win._

(9:27 PM):  
_I’ll convince the judge to give me all your rare weapons and mounts._

(9:28 PM):  
gasp

(9:28 PM):  
you wouldnt dare!!

(9:29 PM):  
_Wouldn’t I?_

(9:30 PM):  
_Your mistake in going to court against a lawyer._

(9:32 PM):  
wait what

(9:32 PM):  
_Hm?_

(9:33 PM):  
youre a lawyer???

(9:33 PM):  
since when

(9:34 PM):  
_Well not yet, no._

(9:35 PM):  
_But I’m studying to be one._

(9:36 PM):  
_I’m still in the first year of law school._

(9:36 PM):  
omg

(9:36 PM):  
holy shit

(9:37 PM):  
thats so unfair why didnt you tell me before

(9:38 PM):  
now im screwed in our divorce

(9:39 PM):  
_If you want, I can ask Neena to be your lawyer._

(9:40 PM):  
_I’m sure she’ll be happy with being paid in aow items._

(9:40 PM):  
is that your lady friend

(9:41 PM):  
_The one that blackmailed me into playing, yes._

(9:42 PM):  
atta girl

(9:42 PM):  
is she better than you?

(9:43 PM):  
_Not better, no._

(9:44 PM):  
_We both each have our strong points and weaknesses._

(9:45 PM):  
thats bullshit speak for yes

(9:47 PM):  
_She’ll like you._

(9:48 PM):  
everyone likes me didnt you know

(9:49 PM):  
is she still online?

(9:51 PM):  
_No, she left a while ago._

(9:51 PM):  
_She wanted to meet you though._

(9:52 PM):  
_Have we really been speaking for three hours now?_

(9:53 PM):  
time flies when youre having fun and getting a divorce

(9:54 PM):  
and we werent even playing this time

(9:55 PM):  
_It really does._

(9:56 PM):  
_God, I can’t believe I just spent this much time just talking._

(9:56 PM):  
would you rather we were doing something else? ;)

(9:57 PM):  
_Not really. I had fun._

(9:59 PM):  
_It’s always nice to talk with you, Wade._

(9:59 PM):  
_Even if we’re divorced._

(9:59 PM):  
god look at you being all genuine and shit

(10:00 PM):  
you ruined my innuendo

(10:00 PM):  
ugh

(10:02 PM):  
same though

(10:03 PM):  
its fun talking with you too cable-man even if you can be a butt and abandoned me for your girlfriend

(10:04 PM):  
wait shit i didnt mean that

(10:04 PM):  
your lady friend**

(10:05 PM):  
its none of my bizz if shes your girlfriend or not its all cool

(10:07 PM):  
shit

(10:15 PM):  
_Really, Wade? A butt?_

(10:15 PM):  
the buttiest of butts

(10:16 PM):  
_Now that’s hurtful._

(10:17 PM):  
_I can’t believe you’d say that._

(10:19 PM):  
the truth hurts nate

(10:20 PM):  
_Divorce changed you, Wade._

(10:21 PM):  
_I can barely recognize you now._

(10:21 PM):  
_And I did invite you to play with us. It would’ve been more fun with you there._

(10:23 PM):  
nah its all cool i had the thing with weaz and bob

(10:23 PM):  
sorry

(10:24 PM):  
_It’s fine._

(10:25 PM):  
_She’s my ex, actually._

(10:25 PM):  
oh?

(10:26 PM):  
_But we’re better as just friends now._

(10:28 PM):  
messy breakup huh?

(10:28 PM):  
_Yes, actually._

(10:29 PM):  
_It was an on and off thing that lasted a while and was exhaustive for everyone involved._

(10:29 PM):  
_But that was a few years ago._

(10:30 PM):  
_She’s one of my best friends now and I’m glad to have her._

(10:32 PM):  
ah i feel you

(10:33 PM):  
bobs the same with his girlfriend

(10:33 PM):  
id say i love the drama but god is it tiring even for me

(10:34 PM):  
i still keep my popcorn near tho you never know when shit will hit the fan again

(10:35 PM):  
their fights are explosive

(10:35 PM):  
_I’m surprised Bob even has a girlfriend._

(10:36 PM):  
i know right??? no idea how that happened

(10:37 PM):  
she keeps dumping him then two days later theyre back at it again

(10:38 PM):  
_Poor Bob._

(10:39 PM):  
_Everyday I pity him more and more._

(10:40 PM):  
hes good at the pity thing yeah

(10:40 PM):  
im actually at his house rn with weaz we are raiding his fridge

(10:41 PM):  
i crashed his date with allison lol

(10:42 PM):  
boy she was not happy about that

(10:44 PM):  
_I wonder why they fight so much._

(10:45 PM):  
i have no idea either

(10:47 PM):  
_Wow._

(10:48 PM):  
_Aren’t they upset you’re talking with me right now?_

(10:48 PM):  
nah they dont really care

(10:49 PM):  
i stole bobs pc to talk with you while they watch a shitty movie together

(10:49 PM):  
im letting them have some peace without my commentaries

(10:51 PM):  
_If you’re sure._

(10:51 PM):  
_What movie?_

(10:52 PM):  
the proposal

(10:53 PM):  
i may or may not know all the lines lol

(10:55 PM):  
_Hm._

(10:57 PM):  
you know it?

(10:57 PM):  
_Maybe._

(10:58 PM):  
you love it dont you?

(11:02 PM):  
OMG YOU DO

(11:04 PM):  
admit it its your favorite movie isnt it

(11:05 PM):  
_No comments._

(11:06 PM):  
_You have no proof to support your claims._

(11:06 PM):  
i dont need any i know the truth already

(11:07 PM):  
you love shitty romcomssssss

(11:08 PM):  
cute

(11:10 PM):  
_Aren’t you the one that knows all the lines?_

(11:12 PM):  
so?

(11:13 PM):  
i have no shame you should know that already

(11:13 PM):  
i love cheesy movies

(11:14 PM):  
_It’s not that bad, really._

(11:15 PM): _  
_ _It’s a good movie._

(11:17 PM):  
it really isnt

(11:20 PM):  
_I should probably be going to bed now, it’s getting late._

(11:21 PM):  
_We’ve been talking for a while now._

(11:21 PM):  
_Good night, Wade._

(11:22 PM):  
you cant run from the truth nate

(11:23 PM):  
god youre such a grandpa its not even midnight

(11:23 PM):  
aright

(11:24 PM):  
gnight natey boy

(11:25 PM):  
_I had fun divorcing you today._

(11:26 PM):  
well that sounded naughty

(11:26 PM):  
_;-)_

(11:27 PM):  
fuck the nose alone is grounds for a divorce

(11:28 PM):  
sweet dreams, nate

(11:28 PM):  
with me in it of course

(11:29 PM):  
_Always._

(11:30 PM):  
_Sweet dreams, Wade._

(11:30 PM):  
 _I'm glad you helped me that day._


	8. Chapter Five

“And it turns out she’s his ex, not his girlfriend, which like cool, whatever, not like I _care_ you know, but it’s good to know. Not that I was worried or anything, because I wasn’t,” Wade rambled on, only half-aware of his words as he focused on shooting zombies in the screen in front of him. “I wasn’t, I don’t care. I wasn’t upset that he chose to play with her the other day.”

A loud whoop as he managed a triple headshot, receiving a mindless ‘nice’ from his friends.

“And we talked on skype, which was nice. Kinda made up for it too anyway. We’re cool now. So yeah. Totes whatevs.”

In the screen, his character’s cheering was interrupted as a giant mutated zombie sprinted past him and jumped on Bob, throwing his character around like a rag doll before either Wade or Weasel could manage to take it down. Shit. Bob though, the good sport, barely sighed in frustration at his death - too used to even complain. He was, after all, their bait.

Not that he knew that.

So instead he used his death to answer Wade’s nonsensical rant. “Wait, but I thought you _didn’t_ have a crush on this guy?”

“I _don’t,_ that’s why I don’t care!” Wade protested, faux-offended. He glared at Bob’s skype picture - he and his girlfriend wearing matching green sweaters, eurgh - as if the other could feel his wrath through the screen. “God, Bob, it’s like you weren’t even listening to me.”

“I really wasn’t, actually. I was trying to stay alive. You know, like you two told me to.”

Wade ignored his reasoning. “Well, that’s just fucking rude.”

Though most of his bite was diminished by the snicker Wade let out seconds after as his character tea-bagged Bob’s thrown about corpse and danced on top of him. What? It was almost a tradition by now. A rule, really.

“You know I’m not good with shooters, Wade! I don’t know why you two still force me to play with you. I always die.”

 _That’s the point,_ Wade didn’t point out. Instead he continued on as if he hadn’t heard anything, gleefully ignoring Bob’s complaint.

“And as I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me,” he said. “Me and Nate are cool, we’re playing together like normal and he hasn’t abandoned me, and his lady friend is just that, a lady friend who used to be more but not anymore. It all ended well.”

“Wade, I swear to fucking christ, if you’re talking about your boyfriend’s not-girlfriend again I _will_ destroy your voltron collection and you know Al will let me in, she likes me,” threatened Weasel like the rude motherfucker he is, though his voice was almost drowned out by the sounds of gunshots. “It’s been two days! Let it go! And Bob, don’t encourage him. You were there.”

“Is that why he ate all my ice cream?! I had to spend all night apologizing to Allison! She’s still angry at me!”

Bob was ignored. Again.

“Okay, just so you know 1) Al only likes you because you sold her weed that one time, so get off your high horse,” he said, pausing dramatically as his character creeped behind Weasel’s and planted a pipe bomb, “and B) he’s not my boyfriend.”

The other snorted. “Yeah, sure, and Bob’s not—”

Two seconds later, there was a loud bang and the sound of Weasel cursing, and Wade mentally gave himself one point for that.

“We’re on the same team, jackass!”

“Relaaaaax, Elsa, I can still win this shit. I’m not incompetent like Bob. I’m almost at the safe room already.”

And true to his words, soon enough Wade found the checkpoint and finished the level without any major issues - though the game did warn him about dead teammates and showed a passive-aggressive message about friendly-fire and being careful with it next time.

Hah, as if.

“Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died?” Weasel asked, not letting it go. “I thought you’d be happy now that you have no reason to be jealous anymore. She’s not his girlfriend, hurrah, now you can go suck his cock and ask him to be part of our Guild.”

“There is so much wrong with that phrase that I don’t even know where to start—”

“No, for real, what’s your problem now?”

Wade stopped, staring at his friends’ pictures on skype as he tried to come up with something to say. Truth is, he really didn’t know. He didn’t know what was bothering him, nor why he was overthinking everything with Nathan now when he was supposed to be relieved. Not that he was jealous before, because he wasn’t.

“Wade?” Bob asked after he’d been silent for a while, sounding worried.

“There’s no problem, Weaz,” he ended up saying, though by the groan on the other side of the call his forced casualness didn’t work. As it usually didn’t, with Weasel; he knew Wade too well to fall for his bullshit. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m peachy.”

“Right, and denial is just a river in Egypt.”

“Actually—”

“Shut up, Bob. You know what I think? That now that you know he’s not leaving and that he actually wants to be friends with you, you’re panicking,” Weasel said, not pulling his punches. “You’re not just scared of him saying no, Wade. You’re scared of him saying yes too. Because then he’ll get to know you, and you’re afraid you’ll scare him off. Which is stupid and I’ve told you that before.”

Wade closed his eyes, cursing Weasel’s sudden interest.

Why wasn’t anyone allowed to be in denial anymore? Burying shit deep down and ignoring it until everything exploded in his face always worked just fine for Wade. Well, sort of. Not really. But it always did kind of work out in the end. And anyway, wasn’t society _supposed_ to want that men ignore their feelings and shit because of all the toxic masculinity pushed into people at young age by the patriarchy?

Way to leave a guy confused.

“Weasel is right, Wade,” agreed Bob, weaker than Weasel though sounding a lot more sympathetic too. “We both knew you before we became friends with you. He didn’t. You’re complete strangers to each other.”

Wade let out a huff, defensive. “So?”

“And so that you, all of you - and you’re a _lot_ \- is brand new to him,” Weasel continued, not seeming to care. “There’s a lot he doesn’t know yet. He’s just some guy and that scares you, because you like him and you’re stupid about people you like.”

“... Maybe.”

“No maybe, I know that I’m right, Wade. And I’ll tell you the same thing I told you before: you’re being ridiculous, he won’t run away now. Trust me, you’re annoying from the start, if he was going to regret being your friend he would’ve done it ages ago. You’ve given him more than enough time for that already.”

“Wow, thank you, Weasel. Really. That feels great to hear.”

“You’re not listening to me, you prick! If he’s still here it’s because he, for some goddamn reason, actually likes you. So let the dude be your friend. Maybe he’ll be an asshole later on, but you’ll never know if you keep being a pussy.”

“Again, why being a pussy is something negative?” Wade said just for the sake of saying it, not knowing what else to do. “I don’t get it.”

But Weasel knew him too well to let it distract him. “And again, so is being a dick, which you are doing right now by ignoring what I’m saying. Seriously, just let him in! Maybe you’ll regret, maybe you won’t. Maybe you’ll get to suck his dick like you’re gagging to—”

“— you seem oddly focused on that, is there anything I should know, Weaz—?”

“— _like you’re gagging to since you’ve met him,_ ” Weasel insisted, more firm. “Honestly, I don’t care either way. I don’t. I just want to enjoy one fucking game without you crying about your boy problems. Please, I’m begging you. Just talk to him.”

They let the silence fall for a moment, letting the words sink in as nobody said anything.

In the end it’s Bob that breaks it, with that always present distorted noise of his shitty microphone. “I care, Wade,” he felt the need to assure, “but I’m with Weasel on this one. He’s your friend already, stop sabotaging yourself.”

“Ugh, alright,” Wade said finally, the annoyed tone he’s taken doing nothing to hide the true emotions behind it, “so maybe I am a little scared. Was. Was a little scared. Since when are any of you my therapist anyway? You both should know that two against one is unfair.” When neither said anything, he continued. “But sure, I’ll try. I won’t sabotage myself or whatever, and I’ll talk to him about the Guild.”

“Good,” said Weasel, at the same time Bob chipped an excited: “That’s great!”

“Can I go to sleep now or do you two want to talk about your feelings too? Oh, or maybe we should discuss Bob’s weird ass relationship with his girlfriend too?” he mocked, feeling way too vulnerable and exposed not to. “Because this call got real uncomfortable real fast and I want out.”

“Wade—”

“Cool, bye!”

And hit end.

_[The Call Was Ended.]_

_[(1) New Message from Groupchat:_ ‘BEES?’]

 **_The Weasel_ ** _(3:27 AM):_ _  
i stand by what i said just so u know_

 **_The Weasel_ ** _(3:27 AM):_ _  
fucking talk to him and stop bothering us with ur bitching_

 **_Merc_With_A_Mouth_ ** _(3:29 AM):_ _  
_ GOOD NIGHT WEAZ

 **_Bobert_ ** _(3:30 AM):_ _  
_ Good night, Wade! :) 


	9. Chapter Six

(16:14 PM):  
_Hello, Wade._

(16:15 PM):  
_Do you want to play some AoW together?_

(16:15 PM): _  
_ _I don’t have any classes tomorrow so we can stay up late if you’re up to it._

(16:18 PM):  
you had me at hello

(16:19 PM):  
whazzup cable-man

(16:21 PM):  
_What, no dick joke? Are you feeling sick, Wade?_

(16:22 PM):  
ill let u know im perfectly healthy

(16:22 PM):  
since when are u mister dirty jokes? i thought i was the 13yo

(16:23 PM):  
_When the occasion rises._

(16:23 PM):  
alright i walked straight into that one

(16:25 PM):  
_You did._

(16:26 PM): _  
_ _But seriously, are you alright?_

(16:28 PM):  
yea im fine dont worry

(16:29 PM):  
_We don’t have to play if you’re not feeling up to it, it’s ok._

(16:29 PM):  
but im always UP to it in ur presence

(16:29 PM):  
;)

(16:31 PM):  
_Now that’s the Wade I know._

(16:32 PM): _  
_ cmon i just logged

(16:33 PM):  
meet me @ the main city

...

 _[You invited_ ** _CableS_** _to private messaging.]_

 **[CableS]:** _It’s weird being a few levels in front of you now._ _I feel like I left you behind._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** eh dont worry about it

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and ur not THAT much in front of me

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ill catch up to you in a blink

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youll see dude

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** its not my first character anyway

 **[CableS]:** _Still, it feels wrong._

 **[CableS]:** _I don’t think I like it much._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** wha really

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i tho youd like being the more experienced and mature one for a change

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ooo maybe u can be the teacher now

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** mister cable ;)

 **[CableS]:** _We both know that’s still you._

 **[CableS]:** _Well, except for the mature part._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** rude

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** says the grandpa

 _[You invited_ **_CableS_ ** _to a party.]_

 **[CableS]:** _Your profile picture on skype is Hello Kitty as a pony, Wade._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** again its a CLASSIC

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** a true masterpiece

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** you have no taste for art, nathan. im disappointed

 **[CableS]:** _I’m sure you are._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ill let u know i gave half my money for it alright

 **[CableS]:** _You found it on google._

 **[CableS]:** _There’s a watermark on it._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** so?

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** dont use logic on me i said what i said

 **[CableS]:** _Anyway, you’ve played this game for years now and I’m still learning._

 **[CableS]:** _I don’t think I’m quite ready for that responsibility just yet._

 **[CableS]:** _Besides I’d miss my favorite teacher, Mister Wade._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** aww natey how sweet

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i know ur just fishing for extra points but you really know how to make a guy blush

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** im flattered

 **[CableS]:** _And also I feel like you’d be a shit student._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** nvm

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** how DARE u

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** jsyk im a model student and top of my classes and all my teachers love me very much

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** just cuz of that no star stickers for you cable-man

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** im OFFENDED!

 **[CableS]:** _An exclamation point, now I know you mean business._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** good

 **[CableS]:** _I see I was mistaken, then._

 **[CableS]:** _My apologies, class president._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** exactly

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** im glad u see ur errors

 **[CableS]:** _Would Weasel agree with your claims?_

 **[CableS]:** _Because something tells me that he wouldn’t._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** we already established weaz is a big ol liar who lies

 **[CableS]:** _And Bob?_

 **[CableS]:** _Didn’t you say something about him doing your schoolworks for you the other day?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** bob will tell u exactly what i said if he knows whats good for him

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and its an honest business transaction between us where he does my boring shit for me and i do nothing for him

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** he agreed to it fair and square your honor

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** no foul play

 **[CableS]:** _I’m a lawyer, not a judge. And somehow I doubt that._

 **[CableS]:** _But sure, I’ll pretend I believe you._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youre so rude

 **[CableS]:** _Oh by the way, Neena agreed to be your divorce lawyer. She said she accepts your rare double mount as payment._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** she asks too high a price

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** im starting to think the two of u are in cahoots

 **[CableS]:** _In cahoots?_

 **[CableS]:** _Why, never._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** CAHOOOOOOOOTS

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i knew i should never trust a lawyer

 **[CableS]:** _I take offense in that._

 **[CableS]:** _If anything she’d have pleasure in helping you keep everything in our divorce._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** forgive me if i dont believe that

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and i take offense that u havent accepted my raid request yet

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** or do u only play with your lady friend now

 **[CableS]:** _How will it work now that we’re not the same level anymore?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youll have to take the lead cable-man

 **[CableS]:** _A terrible choice, really._

_[Your group is ready to play.]_

**[CaptainDeadpool]:** oh im counting on it

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** dont worry im a pro i know what im doing

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ill power bottom this shit up

 **[CableS]:** _I won’t even comment on that._

…

 _[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _died.]_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ugh

 **[CableS]:** _I suppose karma really does come for everyone, huh._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ughhh

 **[CableS]:** _Sorry, let me savour this moment a little._

 **[CableS]:** _What was it you had said?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** shut up

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** this is ur fault

 **[CableS]:** _“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youre the tank ur supposed to defend me

 **[CableS]:** _“I’m a professional.”_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** you know

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** this is why we divorced

 **[CableS]:** _Because I’m mean to you?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** BC YOURE MEAN TO ME

 _[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _has resurrected.]_

 **[CableS]:** _But it’s so easy to._

 **[CableS]:** _I thought it was our thing._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** what making fun of me?

 **[CableS]:** _Yes._

 **[CableS]:** _It’s not like you make it hard._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** dick jokes wont make me forgive u

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** tho i do appreciate it

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** nice double entree

 **[CableS]:** _Thank you._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i still hate u

 **[CableS]:** _No, you don’t._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** no i dont

…

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** FUCK

 _[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _died.]_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** not a word

 **[CableS]:** _I didn’t even say anything yet._

 **[CableS]:** _Still._

 **[CableS]:** _Maybe the third time's the charm?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** it better fucking be cable-man

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** it better fucking be

…

 _[_ ** _CaptainDeadpool_ ** _died.]_

 _[_ ** _CableS_ ** _died.]_

 **[CableS]:** _I do recall saying it was a bad idea._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i really do hate u yknow

 **[CableS]:** _That’s a shame._

 **[CableS]:** _I thought we were best buddies._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** DIVORCED

 **[CableS]:** _Oh, yes. How could I forget?_

 **[CableS]:** _Divorced best buddies._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i give up this is impossible

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** mamma really did raise a quitter

 **[CableS]:** _Should we do quests then?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yea i gotta catch up to you

 **[CableS]:** _Alright_

 **[CableS]:** _Lead the way, Mister Wade._

…

 **[CableS]:** _I don’t think I follow the story of this game very well._

 **[CableS]:** _There was a war and the end of the world, but now not anymore, except there still kind of is? And there’s somehow aliens?_

 **[CableS]:** _What IS happening in this game?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** oh shit did you just get a new cutscene?

 **[CableS]:** _Yes._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yeahhhhh that never really gets better, welcome to the aow experience lol

 **[CableS]:** _Does it ever make sense?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** i mean yeah maybe? kinda?

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** not always tbh

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** youd have to like watch all the cutscenes and play as every race and maybe read the books to get everything

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and theres A LOT

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** the games been around for awhile now

 **[CableS]:** _I don’t get it, isn’t the story the whole point?_

 **[CableS]:** _Why make it hard to follow?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ehhh not really

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** its mostly for the hardcore fans like weaz, the story isnt very newbie friendly they expect you to either not care or be following it all from the start and theres always expansions coming out with more and more new lore

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** im not even sure if they know what theyre doing most of the time tbh theres some plot holes

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** honestly just go with it and youll be fine. they kinda explain whats happening so youll never be totally lost

 **[CableS]:** _I’ll have to trust your word, I suppose._

 **[CableS]:** _Haven’t you played everything though?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yea i mean i know some stuff

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** enough to know that theres not really a good side and morality in this game is grey af at best and skewed at worse, and to know who is who in cutscenes. dont even get me started on the timelines its all very confusing lemme tell you

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** but i also mostly just play it for the funsies

 **[CableS]:** _I thought the red team were the bad guys though?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ooooooooh boy

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** theres a lot to unpack there but short answer: not really, theyre both royally fucked up

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** blue just thinks theyre better

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** so in the end it doesnt really matter who you pick to play with

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** just have fun with it

 **[CableS]:** _I see._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** regretting picking up the game yet?

 **[CableS]:** _No, not really. I am having fun._

 **[CableS]:** _And you’re a good teacher, Wade._

 **[CableS]:** _I’m glad I started playing it, it’s just very confusing at times._

 **[CableS]:** _But I don’t regret any of it._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** yeahh that gets better as you play

 **[CableS]:** _Does it?_

 **[CableS]:** _Does it really?_

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ok u got me not really

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** but you learn to not give a shit

 **[CableS]:** _Well, at least I’ll never be bored. Not when I have you to play with._

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** ;)))

 **[CaptainDeadpool]:** and ur lady friend too right?

 **[CableS]:** _Sure._

 **[CableS]:** _And Neena, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Wade will talk to Nate about the Guild probably in the next chapter - he's just still processing the talk with his friends! <3 that being said, i should probably ask this already... what do you think our boys should name their new characters?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and help the author to keep going.
> 
> You can find me at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr!


End file.
